Adrenaline Rush
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: Sometimes, the pressure of dealing with so much can break a person and make them cross the line that would not allow them to go back to how things used to be. For Temperance Brennan that line had been crossed that faithful night in Booth's car.


**_Disclaimer: I own NADA!_**

**_AN: Okay so this story, will probably be a one shot, could possibly have two chapters and that's that. This is my dream, like I had a dream with Bones and this is what it was…Hopefully it's not too bad._**

**_Summary: Sometimes, the pressure of dealing with so much can break a person and make them cross the line that would not allow them to go back to how things used to be. For Temperance Brennan that line had been cross that faithful night in Booth's car._**

**_THIS IS NOT THE FULL STORY! THIS IS THE UNFINISHED COPY OF THIS TWO SHOT STORY, BUT I WANT TO KNOW SHOULD I CONTINUE? LET ME KNOW BEFORE I POST THE FULL LENGTH STORY!_**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Drip

Drip

Drip

The hideous sound echoed endlessly in her ears, ringing like a furious alarm clock that refused to be turned off. Her hands trembled as hot tears began to stream down her face, she wasn't even sure what had happened, for a moment or so she had completely blanked out and when she came to her senses She was standing over a man who had been stabbed several times to death unfortunately she concluded that from the knife in her hand and the fact that she was quite literally covered in blood that the person who committed the murder was her.

His blood felt heavy on her clothes, her once white blouse now completely red. The sticky texture dripping from her hands, starring at her hands she let out a soft gasps as she just couldn't understand what she had just done. She tried to calm herself, tried to think rationally, find the logic in what had happened. But all she could remember was being furious, so furious that she blacked out for a few moments.

She began to shiver uncontrollably, unsure as to what to do. Should she call Booth, should she tell him what had happened? No….she couldn't call him; she fought hard to keep herself from crying but was failing miserably, he would be quick to accuse her, quick to point his finger. He had changed, they had changed, and it had all just changed. Her eyes stared down into the lifeless brown eyes that stared up at her in horror. She knew the man…hated his face, hated him. He was the suspect and criminal of a murder case that Booth and her were currently investigating, but the case had gone cold when the evidence wasn't enough to convict him.

She couldn't remember how she had gotten where he was, couldn't remember what she was doing with him but she was starting to remember how she reached for the knife that now laid abandoned on the ground, how her body moved as if on instinct, her body ramming into his in rage as she felt the first wave of pleasure at the sound of the blade penetrating his skin and sinking deep into his liver, puncturing, the squishy sound sending an odd rush of adrenaline throughout her body, pulling away from the man, she stabbed him again pancreas this time, the sound was the same.

Blood had begun to flow onto her hands as she kept her hands there for a few seconds before pulling away and striking again, she began to target every major organ until the man could no longer stand, somehow though he was still alive. Blood pooled in his mouth and from the pain he began to cough, his blood spraying onto her face and shirt. She guided him to the floor, her body pressed to his as she shoved the blade further into his lungs. Once he was laying on his back, she looked at him a second he somehow began to plead, telling her to stop and for a moment she did…but then the image of the woman he had brutally murdered months earlier came crashing into her mind and she found she was yanking the knife out of his lungs and slamming the blade into his heart, he grunted for a moment before he was completely motionless.

It was all somehow so horrific now that she remembered yet the experience had been oddly exhilarating. The rush of Adrenaline that coursed through her body in those few moments had her on a high she never before experienced, an edge that made the pain she felt numb away…she forgot everything in those few moments, she forgot everyone. The sound of her phone ringing startled her slightly, the dimly lit room was cold and she was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was standing in a puddle of blood. Cleaning her hands on her shirt was basically pointless but she impulsively did so as if trying to get rid of the evidence.

Reaching into the back pocket she took out her cell phone, the name read Seeley Booth. For a moment she stared at the flashing colors that illuminated Booth's name, her eyes darting down to the body below her, with her eyes still on her victim she pressed the talk button and brought the phone to her ear.

"_Bones!" _Booth's voice said as if he had been calling for hours and it was just now that she was picking up "_Bones where are you?"_ his sounded a little annoyed but mainly concerned. Where was she…she wasn't sure but the more she began to look around the more it started to look like a house.

"Why?" She asked softly, unsure as to what else to say. She could hear talking in the background, Hannah was talking to someone…it was definitely Hannah's voice. Immediately a searing pain shot through her chest, a pain at knowing he was with her.

"_Why!_" He asked back a little baffled. _"We're supposed to go to Adam Richman's house Remember."_ He said as if was the most obvious thing in the world. So that's where she was; she suddenly remembered Booth saying how they needed to talk with Adam again, that's why she was in his house.

"I forgot" she lied, her voice was soft.

"_You forgot?"_ She heard Booth ask in disbelief_. "Where are you?"_

"At the park." She lied, her eyes looking down at the body once more. "Tell you what, I'll meet you at Adam's house." She said her voice a little bit more normal, Booth sighed before agreeing to meet her there without knowing she was already there. She hung up and stared at Adam, how was she supposed to explain this now? She stood quietly a moment before reaching down and untying her shoes, stepping out of the puddle, she left her shoes there, so that she would not create any bloody shoe prints.

She moved quickly after that, rushing from the living room where she had been to the front door and out to where her car was parked in front of the house. Opening the trunk of her small sports car she took out a duffle bag, opening it she took out some clothes. In the dark of the night she undressed herself, once she was completely naked she closed the car door and ran back into the house before anyone could see her. Inside she walked into one of the bathrooms, washed her face careful not to leave a mess, careful not to leave a skin cell or hair follicle. She quickly changed her clothes.

Once she was dressed and clean, she walked back outside and to her car, taking out some wipes from her car she walked back into the house, wiping the inside handle of the house and leaving the door open, from there she quickly began to clean off the surface of all the places she had touched before she had killed Adam, finally stepping back into her shoes she bent over and cleaned her prints from the knife, but left the knife exactly where it had been moments before. When she was done she folded the wipes and tucked them into the inner pocket of her jacket.

Once she was done, she turned to look down at Adam, blue eyes clashed with brown at that exact moment she heard Booth's car pulling in, the sound of the car doors closing was followed by footsteps. "Bones!" his voice called out as he walked into the partially opened front door. She stood quietly a moment, starring at Adam…was she really going to do this….was she really going to let herself get away with murder? This wasn't right…this wasn't right…this was-

"Booth! I'm in here!" She called out, her voice showing panic. The rushed footsteps of the FBI agent were heard as he made his way to where the sound of her voice had come from, when he was directly behind her she turned around, his gun was raised as he approached her, looking at the body he lowered his weapon.

"What happened?" He asked looking down at Adam's body, Temperance was silent for a moment, looking at him for just a moment and then turning to look at Adam…this was wrong….this is wrong…this is wr-

"I don't know" She said, her eyes looking into Adam's lifeless eyes. "He was already dead when I found him." Booth turned to look at her, Temperance still staring at the body. "From the knife over there I can assume he was stabbed." She said pointing at the knife by the body.

"Bones you do realize you standing in a pool of blood" he pointed out, Temperance simply squatted down as if to get a closer look at the body, reaching into one of her pockets to took out gloves and placed them on.

"I know." She stated, she looked up at him. "But I had to get a closer look at the wounds." When she turned back to the body she studied the entry of every wound, surprised to realize how the angel of every strike was careful not to damage the bones. "It looks like he was stabbed in every major organ."

"So he died what instantly and then his murderer kept stabbing him for fun? Well that person clearly hated him" Booth said as he took out his phone, preparing to call for an ambulance and for the forensics team.

"No, from the looks of the entry of each stab, the wounds created were deep enough to wound fatally if not treated immediately but not to cause instant death." She said, Booth stared at her "But look at the wound that stabbed the heart" she said pointing at it so Booth would know where to look. "The suspect grabbed the knife" she moved to stand over Adam's body, mimicking a knife in her hands "And slammed down on the chest." She mimicked the movements. "This was the fatal blow here." She explained stepping out from above Adam.

"So what this guy was just torturing him?" Booth asked as his phone rang.

"It's possible" Temperance said as Booth began to ask for the ambulance and for the forensics teams, but her thoughts were with Booth's question…had she been torturing Adam? Had she been careful to hit each organ in such a way that it would not cause instant death to torture him? To make him feel the pain and anguish Rosa Flores had felt when he had killed her, had she purposely waited to hear him plead for his life before killing him? It was possible.

It took a few minutes before the ambulance and the Jeffersonian team arrived. Immediately everyone began to work to look for clues as to who could have done this, but no prints were found anywhere, nothing was found. Cam determined that the body had less than an hour dead which lead Booth and the rest to conclude that maybe Temperance had walked in just as the criminal had finished killing or moments after he had left.

"Did you see anyone?" Booth asked Temperance as Adam's body was carried away by the EMT's, her gaze followed the body in a sort of odd trance before she turned to Booth and shook her head.

"No." She replied, Booth exhaled a bit as he turned to Cam as she stood up.

"We're dealing with a professional here." Camille said as she stepped out of the puddle of blood.

"How do you figure?" Booth asked Temperance answered.

"Because of that fact that the criminal was careful to strike at the vital organs, it wasn't random strikes they were accurate blows, meaning they meant to hit those organs." She explained.

"Yeah and the cuts are very clean, very straight. This is someone who knows the human body."

**********so this is where I'll leave it off let me know if I should continue and I'll replace the finished one with this one****


End file.
